Filling in the Gaps
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: 5 weeks after the finale Kate has recovered enough to be on her own. She decides to leave for the Hamptons for a month much to the dismay of Castle. Though related, NOT another finale fic. Rating now changed due to lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so yes, technically this is another post-finale fic, but I swear this one is different. Majority of this takes place in the Hamptons, NOT in a hospital as many might think. Anyway, thank you to anyone taking the time to read this drabble of mine. I have an idea already of were I want to go with this story, and I'm going to try to write and post new chapters ASAP since that seems to be my biggest weakness. You reviews and alerts are great motivators though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of it's characters, although frankly Andrew Marlowe is doing a fine job with it anyways. **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since she had got shot.<p>

Three weeks since Josh had spent 6 hours in surgery saving her life.

Three weeks since Castle has uttered those fatal words, only to have them left bouncing within her brain, wondering if they had ever actually been uttered at all.

In three weeks Kate had through a lot. For a good week she hadn't been awake much, often succumbing to the power of the pain killers or the need to no longer feel the pain in her chest. Numerous visitors had come and go; Lanie, the boys, her dad, Martha and Alexis, and of course, Castle. He had barely left her side since she got out of surgery, and though she tried to hide it, she was truly glad to have him there. All her visits had been pleasant, filled with hugs, smiles and well wishes. There was one visit though that didn't end quite so well, and that was Josh.

_After fixing her up and ensuring she had what she needed to recover he had gotten back to work, occasionally popping in for a minute or two to check on her. The visits were never long, and the conversations brief, but Beckett could tell Josh was never happy to see the dutiful writer always by her side. One morning, while Castle slept curled up in an armchair in the corner, Josh has come in with a somber look upon his face. _

"_Kate, we need to talk." _

_Having had the feeling this was coming she agreed. "I think we do to. Why don't you start?"_

_Josh sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Kate, you know that I love you right? And that I would be here for you if I could?" She nodded, but showed no more reaction than that. "Well, good, I'm glad. Cause the truth is, despite that love, I'm never gonna be here as much as you want me too. I thought with our busy career lives it wouldn't be so much of an issue, but clearly it is. You've been through so much in the last few months, and every time I'm the last to hear of it. I'd like to think it's because of my busy work schedule, but I know it's not. I know I'm always the last to know because you have him." At this point Josh gestured to the sleeping writer in the corner. "At some point you figured out I wasn't what you wanted and started finally accepting what Castle had to offer. Look, despite your attempts to hide it, I know there is more going on between Castle and you than you say…"_

_Kate startled in protest, "But there isn't! Josh I would never lie to you, I swear I never cheated on you."_

_Stopping to sooth her back down Josh looked at her with sad eyes. "I know Kate, I know. That's kind of the problem. You are too good of a person to ever cheat, and granted I don't know how calmly I would have reacted if you ever did, but that doesn't really matter now. You may have never strayed physically yes, but emotionally I never had you. You've been in love with him for most of this relationship, and I'm finally coming to terms with it, and frankly, so should you. I love you, and I wish I was the one who could put that smile on your face every day like he does, but I know I'm not. You deserve to be happy in hiding away in this relationship will never get you there."_

_At this point Kate had tears in her eyes, not entirely sure what to say she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Josh…."_

"_Goodbye Kate. I wish you best of luck on your recovery. I've transferred you to another doctor. I'm leaving for Haiti tomorrow so I won't be around for a while. Promise me you will at least give happiness a chance? If Castle can offer you that you have to take that chance." Kate nodded, allowing one tear to slowly trickle down her cheek. Josh leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before retreating from the room, refusing to look back. _

At the time, Kate had been sad to see Josh go, but also relieved to be free from a relationship that was going nowhere. Despite the ups and downs of the relationship Kate had loved Josh, and she had spent the next hour or too mourning their relationship. When Castle had awoken to see her cheeks stained with tears he had immediately encircled her in his arms, stroking her hair to calm her down. She hadn't gone into much detail, but she explained the reason for her tears. At first, Castle was angry at Josh for breaking up with her when she was in such a vulnerable state, but after ensuring Kate was fine with the break-up he had calmed down.

Since then, Kate had spent another week or so recovering in the hospital before being discharged on bed rest. Despite Kate's insistence that she could manage fine on her own, Castle had ignored her and taken her to his loft, where she stayed in his guest room while he waited on her hand and foot.

Her time at the loft had been enjoyable to say the least. Besides being able to spend more time with Castle outside of the precinct, she had been able to become much closer to his mother and daughter, having frequent movie nights with Alexis, and long talks with Martha. A few times they had had a girls night were they did at home mani/pedis and homemade facials while giggling over boys in magazines and admiring the latest fashions. Needless to say, her recovery was more enjoyable than she had imagined.

Now, with only a few deep bruises and a slight pain left, Kate knew her recovery time was over. She was getting her stitches taken out tomorrow and after that, she had no reason to be staying at the Castle residence. Knowing that she had some vacation days stored away, Kate had decided to go up to the Hamptons for a while. Despite her physical self being in better shape, her emotional self was worn and ragged. She still woke up screaming in the middle of the night to nightmares of the captain sacrificing himself for her, or the pain of the bullet spreading through her. Her heart still ached from the break-up with Josh, and her unresolved feelings with Castle. By now all the major effects of the pain meds had worn off and she knew that Castle's proclamation of 'I love you' hadn't been a dream. Coupling this with Royce's letter and Josh's parting words and Kate was at a loss. It was clear to everyone it seemed, that Castle and her had something special, something worth fighting for. She knew deep in her heart she loved him too, but every time she tried to let her heart take over, her mind had brought it to a screeching halt, dragging it down with the fear of losing him, losing what they already had.

At this point, Kate had decided that getting away by herself, free from distractions, free from the writer; was the best thing for her to do. As much as she knew she would miss him, she needed time to think, to make sure her possible happiness with the writer was worth giving up what happiness she found in the relationship they had now.

Breaking the news to Castle had been harder than she thought. After getting her stitched taken out, and a fresh bandage applied, Castle had come in to take her back to her apartment. As he helped her into her coat she began, "Castle?"

"Yes Kate?" He had taken to calling her that since the accident. Around the boys he stuck to Beckett, but other than that he had been using it freely.

"I'm going away for a while." For some reason she couldn't bear to look at him as she said this, knowing she would only see pain in his eyes.

"Oh" came the soft reply. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure, a few weeks, maybe a month? I just need some time to be alone and think. It's been a hard couple months." Finally, she gained the courage to look into his eyes, seeing the pain she had expected, coupled with understanding. Of course he would understand, he had been there, he knew. Didn't mean it didn't hurt to see him so sad. Drawing in closer, she cupped Castle's face in her hands, stroking his cheeks gently. "Don't look so sad okay? I'm going to the Hamptons, so I won't be that far away. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again."

She saw something flash in Castle's eyes, but what she couldn't be sure. She watched him as her brought her hands down from his face, keeping her left tangled up in his right as he spoke. "Well, we never spent that much time apart so naturally it's going to be hard, but I understand, you need some time to heal. Why don't you take the keys to my beach house there? At least I know you'll be in the utmost comfort."

Kate was astonished. She had been planning on renting out this little bungalow not far from the beach, but she had to admit the idea of Castle's beach house sounded much more appealing. "Castle, I couldn't…"

"No objections Kate, you're staying there. Let's get going so I can drop you off and let you get packed. If it's okay with you we'll stop at my place so I can get you the keys and directions. I'm assuming you're leaving soon?"

Kate nodded. "Thursday, at the latest." Castle drew in a quick breath. Today was Tuesday, meaning she would be leaving in just over a day, perhaps less, for a whole month. Nodding grimly he pulled her towards the car, and the conversation ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Two updates in two days, I'm quite proud of myself :) This one is much more fluffy, definitely more my style. Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of it's cast. **

* * *

><p>Castle woke the next morning after a restless night. He had given Beckett the keys to the house and the directions before dropping her off at her apartment to let her pack. Knowing he had one day left with the detective, Castle had spent the rest of the night in preparation for today, wanting to surprise her with a day of fun before she left. Castle would never admit it, but he hoped the day would be enough to convince her to not stay away so long. A week away from her sounded painful to him, but a whole month? Castle was sure he'd be under to covers with his scotch bottle by that time.<p>

Seeing that it was already 7 am and knowing Kate wasn't one to sleep in, he got up and made himself presentable. He quickly ate a bagel before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Thirty minutes later he was at her door, coffee and a bear claw in hand.

"Castle?" she answered, after getting up to answer the impatient little knocks coming from her doorway.

Thrusting the coffee and pastry bag at her, Castle pushed his way into the apartment. "Good morning my dear detective. You're looking ravishing this morning."

Kate looked down in confusion. She was wearing leggings and an old superman tee, with her hair tied back in a loose knot. She had just gotten out of bed about a half hour ago, deciding it was no use lying there anymore. She had been plagued by numerous nightmares again last night, and after waking up at 4am from the last one, she had given up on sleep. "Uhh thanks? Can't say I agree but…wait what are you even doing here?"

Castle waited a moment as he watched her bite into her bear claw. The look of pleasure on her face as the pastry melted into her mouth widened his smile further. "You didn't think I would just let you leave without me saying goodbye did you? We still have one whole day left before you're gone, figured we'd make the most of it."

Kate was touched by Castle's gesture, knowing that this separation was going to be hard on them. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she had been secretly hoping he'd show up today. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him after their cold departure last night. "That's sweet of you Castle, but I said I wanted to leave Thursday _at the latest._ I was planning on leaving around noon today." Castle's face quickly fell. The complete look of disappointment pained her to look at him. "But… I suppose I can wait. It's not like getting their tonight or tomorrow morning will really make a difference."

"Really?" Castle's grin had been safely fastened back on. "You'd do that for me?" Kate looked at him in shock. It took a moment for Castle to register what he said before flushing a deep pink. "I... I meant….oh hell, that's exactly what I meant. Kate, I don't think I'm going to be able to handle you being gone this long."

She sighed, placing her half drunken coffee on the counter and drawing nearer to him. "Castle, I know it's going to be hard, believe me you're not the only one who's going to have a rough time with it, but I need some time alone."

"I get that. But why can't you have your alone time here, in the city? Where I can at least see you?"

"Castle, could we not discuss this right now? I thought you wanted this day to be fun."

Castle was silent for a minute, searching her face for something, what she wasn't sure. Finally he let out a small sigh and nodded his head. "Fine, we'll put it off for now. What did you want to do first?"

Kate smiled gratefully at him. She knew this thing between them needed to be addressed at some point. She just didn't have the strength to do it right now. Like Castle, she wanted their last day together before she left to be fun, full of witty banter and teasing innuendos. The heavy emotional stuff had no place in their lives today. "How about the Aquarium? I haven't been there in ages, and I have a soft spot for seals."

Rick grinned, shoving their conversation behind them. "Seals eh? Never would have pegged you for that detective. The Aquarium it is."

After Kate finished her breakfast and changed, the couple headed over to the Aquarium. Being a Wednesday, the place wasn't too busy, allowing them to make good time through the various exhibits. They marveled at the tanks full of colourful fish and squishy jelly fish. Rick had the sense to bring a camera, so they spent some time taking goofy pictures in those wooden cutouts made for photo-ops. Her favourite photo though was one of Rick standing beside the shark tank making a fish face, completely unaware that a big bull shark was swiftly approaching him. When he finally noticed the shadow of the shark looming closer he had yelped in surprise, despite the glass barrier between them. Kate had managed to snap another picture of his reaction, the shark passing by with a toothy grin, while Rick looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

Towards the end of their tour they reached the seal exhibit, where numerous species frolicked among the rocks and in the water. The spent almost an hour, watching them swirl around, sliding off chunks of ice and calling to one another. Kate's favourite was the speckled one who had made himself comfortable on a smooth rock, choosing to soak up the man made sun while the rest of his buddies played. Rick's favourite of course was the loudest, most obnoxious one, a strong black seal who had been doing tricks for treats from the on-lookers. Kate had giggled at how similar the two seemed, and had teased Castle about keeping treats in her desk to get him to co-operate.

"Oh detective, you don't need treats to distract me. A simple un-popped button, or lingering kiss will do." He said, his eyebrows wriggling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "In your dreams Castle."

"Actually, in my dreams you give a lot more…"she quickly cut him off with a punch to the arm.

"The only treats you'll be getting is gummy bears. That's only if your good." By now, both their faces had lit up with their smiles and they had unconsciously drawn closer to one another.

Inching closer, Castle's eye darkened. "What does being naughty get me?" he whispered. Kate did her best to calm her breathing and lessen the crimson on her cheeks, but Castle was too observant to not notice. His sly grin widened at her reaction.

Drawing impossibly close, she purred into his ear, "Naughty boys get spankings, and if you're lucky a kiss to make it better." Placing a kiss on his neck for emphasis, she felt Castle swallow, attempting to maintain his composure. It secretly delighted her when she got such a reaction. Teasing Castle to the point where he was speechless made her feel wanted and incredibly sexy.

While he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself, she trailed her hand along his chest before catching his hand in hers. Giving a gentle tug she led him towards the gift shop, a new glow radiating from her skin. Shaking his head in disbelief at what this women could do to him Castle obediently followed, making sure to keep his grip on her hand. After a few minutes of browsing Kate had become distracted by the jewelry and wandered off, letting go of their hold. Despite Castle's dismay, he took the opportunity to search the shop for a gift for her. Finding what he wanted he nearly ran to the cash register to pay for it before she noticed him. Having just placed the bag out of sight, Kate approached him and the register holding a pretty coral bracelet.

"Do you think Alexis would like this?" she asked, holding it up for him to see better.

"She'd love it, but why do ask?"

Fiddling with the bracelet she replied. "I don't know, I just thought it was nice and wanted to buy it for her. She was really sweet to me while I was recovering back at your loft, and I wanted to get her a thank you gift."

Castle's eyes softened as he watched her, fiddling with the beads in obvious discomfort. His family cared about her a lot, and clearly the feeling was mutual, but like she always was, Kate was embarrassed to be showing it. "I think that's a great idea. She'll love the fact that you even thought to get her something."

Kate's gaze finally met his. "Really? I'm not overstepping or anything?"

"Overstepping? Please Kate, after all we've been through, you're like family. She'd loved to get a gift from you. Although don't feel obliged, I have plenty of money to get her whatever she needs."

"I'm well aware of your fortune Castle," she replied looking slightly perturbed. "I just wanted to make sure she would be comfortable with me getting her stuff. I mean it's not like we're dating or anything, so the whole trying to impress the boyfriend's daughter thing isn't there, but…"She quickly cut off seeing the looking Castle's eyes. Despite the slight upturn of his lips, his eyes held a mixture of hope and sadness that Kate knew could only be from what she had just said. "I'm sorry, Castle I didn't mean to make this awkward, I mean it's not like we wont end up in that position one day, I just.." Kate sighed realizing she had just admitted to wanting to be in a relationship with Castle. The look of complete joy on his face confirmed what she had said. "Oh, never mind, I'm just going to go buy this." She hurried away before he could see how flustered she was.

Coming to meet him at the entrance she noticed that he was holding a bag from the gift shop that she hadn't remembered seeing him holding only moments ago. "When did you buy that?" she questioned.

Holding the bag up, but ensuring to keep its contents hidden Castle questioned, "This? Oh I ran it through before you came over with the bracelet. It's a present for you, you want to see it?" Attempting to peer into the bag Kate nodded her head, already impatient at what he had bought her. "Well, too bad. This gift has a price I doubt you're willing to pay."

Her face scrunching in frustration she attempted to snatch the bag away, only to have Castle place it high into the air, well out of her reach. Growing impatient she attempted to reason with him. "Castle, it's a gift you bought for _me._ Why on earth would you buy me a gift then with hold it?"

Castle's face grew mischievous. "I already sad my dear detective, that you will get your gift, _for a price._"

"Castle, I'm not going to pay you to get my gift. How do I even know I'll like it?"

"Fine, I'll give you three guesses. If you guess your gift wrong after that then you have to pay up."

"What exactly is the payment?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously now.

"A kiss." Kate tried to hide her shock behind a challenging stare, but failed miserably. She secretly had been wanting to kiss him silly every time he made her laugh with his antics.

"What do I get if I guess right?"

"Well your present of course. Also lunch, anywhere in the city you want."

"Ok, Castle, I'm game." Delighted, although a little surprised she had agreed, Castle lowered his arm and invited her to begin her guessing. Taking a moment to judge the size of the bag and the lump it showed, she began. "Some type of clothing? Like a t-shirt or hat?"

"Nope. Although you have to be more specific Beckett, or I'll count that as two guesses."

"Ok fine. One of those decorative statues they sell of like dolphins and seals and things?" Castle's grin got a little bigger, knowing he was that much closer to his prize.

"Sorry, detective, another no. You're getting warmer though."

_She was getting warmer? How the hell is a statue of animals getting warmer? Oh wait, that's it! Animals! Stuffed animals!_ With all the confidence she had she took her final guess. "A stuffed animal."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliffy, but I couldn't resist! That and my attention was being to waver :P I promise that the next chapter is already in the works, and it will no doubt be as equally fluffy. Although be prepared for some heavy stuff too. Reviews and alerts are always welcome! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So hear it is! As promised, the next chapter in Filling in the Gaps. As I was writing this I noticed that the chapters seem to be becoming progressively longer (this day was only supposed to be covered in 1 chapter, not 3), which makes me think this is going to be a long story. My goal now is to have her gone and in the Hamptons missing Castle by chapter 5. Of course all your lovely reviews and alerts help me along with my writing, so with those still a comin' so too should these chapters!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. This one is definitely pure fluff, and with a hinting of lemony goodness, just a small one though. I'm not planning on uping the rating until chapter 10ish, if I get that far. Chances are looking pretty good though, so we'll see! Thanks for all the love guys! Keep it coming :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own these characters or this lovely show. **

* * *

><p>"Ok fine. One of those decorative statues they sell of like dolphins and seals and things?" Castle's grin got a little bigger, knowing he was that much closer to his prize.<p>

"Sorry, detective, another no. You're getting warmer though."

_She was getting warmer? How the hell is a statue of animals getting warmer? Oh wait, that's it! Animals! Stuffed animals!_ With all the confidence she had she took her final guess. "A stuffed animal."

Castle's face quickly fell, showing his disappointment at losing the game and therefore not getting his prize. Handing over the bag he sighed, "Yes. You win, here you go."

Kate couldn't help but squeal with delight over her victory. Though she lamented briefly on now having no reason to kiss Castle, knowing her detective skills had not failed kept her smiling. She eagerly claimed the plastic bag and reached inside, her hand producing a fluffy white object. Castle had purchased a fluffy white baby seal stuffie, with big blue eyes and a little stitched-on grin. Calling it cute was definitely an understatement. "Awww Castle it's adorable! Thank you!" She quickly reached up to wrap the writer in a hug, still clutching the stuffed animal as she did so.

"I thought you might. After what you said about seals, and knowing you were going to be alone for a while I thought a furry friend might be just what you needed." Leaning in closer, still in her arms, he added the last part in a softer tone, "hopefully it will help keep those nightmares at bay."

Kate leaned back, keeping her arms wrapped loosely on his neck. She could feel the moisture pooling behind her eyes, but was refusing to let it get to her in a public place. Placing her empty hand against his cheek, she stroked it gently, looking intently into his baby blues. "Thank you Castle. That means a lot." Smiling slightly she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, knowing she was pushing it, but wanting to do it all the same. Finally pulling away, just their hands now touching, she saw how happy Castle looked. The kind of happiness that crinkled the skin around his eyes, the kind she hadn't seen since the accident. Seeing this side of Castle made her realize just how much she appreciated certain things about him; his ability to make her laugh, his wild theories usually involving the CIA, his dimples, that boyish charm, his butt. All these little things, things that made him Castle, made him unique, contributed to why she liked him so much, possibility even loved.

"What's this? I lost and I still get my prize? I must have been a good boy." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes at him, just like Castle to add humor to a rapidly turning emotional moment. She left his question unanswered and instead pulled him out the main entrance into the brilliant sunshine. "So detective, were to next? I promised you lunch were ever you want in the city, so what will it be?"

"Remy's of course!" she cried, giggling with excitement as she hailed them down a cab. Castle had decided to leave his car at her place, just in case the night ended with drinks. Slipping into the cab they gave the driver the address and settled in, a comfortable silence falling between them.

Kate couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Castle. She had known the man for three years, so she knew he was fun, but had never really had the whole Castle package. Oh sure, they had been out with one another for non-work related stuff before, but it was usually after a case which meant one or both of them was bone tired. Even though they had only accomplished the aquarium so far, she had thoroughly enjoyed their time together. Risking a glance at the man she noticed his relaxed posture, his softened gaze silently watching the city pass them by. She wondered if this is what being in a relationship with Castle would be like. All day dates where he carted her around the city to wherever she liked, presenting her with little gifts and teasing her relentlessly. She had to admit, if their relationship ever did reach that level, and that was what it was like, she'd certainly have that chance at happiness Josh mentioned.

Arriving at their destination, Castle threw the cabbie some bills and escorted Kate inside the restaurant. Seeing as they were regulars, they waved hello to the wait staff upon arrival and settled themselves into their usual table. When the waitress came over with a sweet smile on her face, the couple informed her of their usual offer and she bustled off to put it in.

"So Kate, are you enjoying yourself so far? I know we've only done the aquarium, but it's already lunch, so I want to make sure the first half of your day was too your liking."

"Yes Castle, it's been marvelous. Thank you again for doing this, you really didn't need to."

"Nonsense, I wanted to." Seeing the waitress approaching with their orders out of the corner of his eye he continued. "Looks like the food is almost up, start thinking about what to do next while we eat ok?" Kate nodded in agreement, smiling thanks to the waitress as she was presented with her cheeseburger and chocolate shake. They spent the first part of the meal in comfortable silence once more, enjoying one another's company but not feeling the need to speak. Eventually Castle's attempt to steal a fry led to a conversation about muse thievery and they had a good laugh remembering Castle's reaction to Alex Conrad. In no time their plates were wiped clean and Castle was laying down money for the bill. "So detective, have you decided?"

Feeling the warm sunshine streaming through the windows Kate decided to take advantage of the warm weather. "How about a walk through central park?"

"Sounds delightful." Getting out of the booth and offering her his arm he continued, "Shall we?" Much to his delight she happily linked her arm in his and they made their way to the park, one of the entrances being only a few blocks from the restaurant.

The day was just right for such an activity. The sun gave off a warm inviting glow, coupled with a light breeze that kept it from being too hot. The grass in the park was a brilliant emerald green, well trimmed, but long enough to properly cushion bare feet. As they strolled through the park's paths they watched as the birds chirped happily among the trees and children giggled as their dogs bounded around them in hopes of a game of fetch. Soon enough they had encountered a long row of benches where a small elderly woman sat, surrounded by pigeons pecking away at the grain she scattered. Halting their forward progression Kate spoke for the first time since they began their walk. "Castle look! It's a bird lady! One of those women who comes here every day to feed the pigeons with day old bread and nuts and stuff, like in the movies. It's so cliché we _have_ to do it!"

Castle couldn't help release the chuckle he had been holding in. Kate turned to give him a look which only added to his mirth. "You sound so much like me it's hilarious. I would never expect you to get excited about _feeding the birds_." At this he held out his hand in the classic _feed the birds_ gesture that him and the boys seem to love so much. Kate didn't give him the satisfaction of completing the gesture and instead pulled him along while giving him a shake of the head.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, peering at the little gray women before her. She waited until her eyes meet hers before continuing. "Do you mind share a bit of that feed? We would love to feed the birds with you." The woman quietly studied the couple for a moment. Noticing the smiles on their faces, their hands lightly clasped, the emotion in Castle's eyes as he gazed down at the detective. Deciding that they seemed nice enough she nodded and held out the bucket for them to take a scoop. Kate smile gratefully before letting go of Castle's hand to take a generous scoop of feed. Castle then did the same and they made their way to the adjoining bench.

Careful not to spill their piles, they began to litter the ground with the tiny seeds, drawing several of the peckers from the first group over, as well as a few new passerbyes. The spent a good 15 minutes just mindlessly scattering seeds and talking about the birds. Noting how the charcoal gray and pink flecked one always bobbed her head three times before actually picking up anything. Or how the big, standard looking pigeon at the front of the pack liked to attempt to catch seeds as they flew through the air to the ground, thereby impressing both the couple as well as his fellow bird mates. Once the feed was gone they watched for another few more minutes until waving goodbye to the bird lady and continuing their journey through the park.

Noticing the ice cream vendor up ahead Castle deciding to play another game. "Tell you what detective, we are going to go and get a couple of ice cream cones from that vendor over there to help us enjoy such a beautiful afternoon. I'm going to try and guess what your favourite ice cream flavor is before we get there. If I get it right you owe me a second scoop. If I lose, I'll buy you another scoop, deal?"

Kate eyed him suspiciously, wondering if there was more to this game then he was letting on. Castle's games always seem to involve a catch, or have something to do with teasing her. Kate was more than willing to play another game with her favourite writer, after all they were pretty fun, but she wanted to ensure she came out the winner, even if she lost. Quickly devising a plan, she agreed to Castle's little game and opened the conversation up for guesses.

"Hmm, okay first guess, cookie dough."

"Nope. Good choice though, a favourite of almost everyone. I however, have a slightly more _eclectic _taste." She practically purred the word eclectic, beginning her plot to secretly drive Castle crazy.

Swallowing a little harder than necessary Castle continued. "Rocky Road? Mint chocolate chip? Cappicino? Peach cobbler?" All nos. They were dangerously nearing the cart and Castle was out of ideas. Taking a moment to breath, his nose picked up on the subtle scent that was Kate Beckett. A scent that was uniquely her own, that drove him crazy on a daily basis and made it nearly impossible to think of anything else when he saw the fruit. _Wait! That's it!_ He thought. _Cheeries. _

"Give up Castle?" They had reached their destination and Castle was out of time.

"Never detective. Last guess, Cherries Garcia." Beckett startled some, surprised that he had guessed it, since it was her favourite, but also a rarity now in most ice cream shops. Quick to not let her loss phase her, Beckett congratulated Castle on his win before handing over the bills for his extra scoop. The delight in hearing that the vendor still carried Cherries Garcia nearly diminished any feelings of loss.

Having retrieved their scoops and taken a seat on the grass beside a big oak tree, Kate began to put her plan in action. Making sure Castle was watching, she began to take long, leisurely licks from her cone, allowing soft moans to escape once in a while as she enjoyed her cool treat. She turned the cone this way and that, causing her to use her tongue differently showing its flexibility. Glancing over to see that she had the writer perfectly enthralled, she put in motion her 'cherry on top', pun intended. "_Castle…" _she moaned taking another lick from her cone. She noticed Castle's eyes widen in shock as he shifted uncomfortably, clearly trying to hide his arousal. "this ice cream is _divine._"

Giving her full attention to the man sitting next to her she chuckled to herself inwardly, seeing just how much an effect she had had on him. His ice cream hadn't been touched in the last few minutes causing it to begin to melt, and Castle was now sitting with his legs slammed shut in an attempt to hid his growing erection. _"Castle…"_ she purred again, leaning in closer. "Your ice cream is melting."

Castle heard her voice speaking to him, but he was too wrapped up in his fantasies of her tongue and its abilities to register what she was saying. She heard him calling his name once more and reluctantly allowed himself to resurface from his daydream. "Hmmm? What was that?"

Kate's grin was devilishly wide as she repeated herself. "Your ice cream is melting." Finally Castle registered what she said and looked down to see his hand now becoming covered in sticky chocolate ice cream. Attempting to bend down and lick the melted goop off his fingers he tilted his cone in the process, allowing a large melted blob to fall onto his crotch. Feeling the cool, sticky substance hit him in the place causing him the most discomfort at the moment, Castle blushed furiously. Kate laughed as she watched him franticly search around for napkins to clean himself up, until she realized she was the one holding them all. Realizing this only a moment after she did, Castle's eyes met hers, wondering what to do next.

Kate's mind began to race, knowing she could always just hand over the napkins and he could deal with the stain himself, but also knowing that this situation could be taken in an entirely different direction, one she wasn't sure she didn't want. Kate's eyes flitted over the mess on Castle's pants, hoping she had looked quick enough that Castle hadn't noticed her looking at his crotch. His slowly growing to an impressive size, crotch. She closed her eyes, hoping to focus some and make a decision, only to be bombarded by images of her rubbing him teasingly and him moaning her name before capturing her lips in his. Popping her eyes wide open to stop the progressively steamy images from coming, Kate blushed a furious crimson and thrusted the napkins at Castle, turning away slightly to hide her reaction and to give him some privacy. Lord knew, if she didn't she was going to have a hard time resisting her urges to take over the cleaning process.

Clearing his throat to signal he was done, he dumped his cone in the nearest trash bin and rinsed his fingers off at the water fountain. Turning back to see Beckett finishing her cone, he decided on an activity that should, hopefully, limit the possibility of such awkward thoughts arising again.

"How do you feel about going to see a movie?" he asked, not really caring which one. Kate, thinking along much the same lines, agreed quickly. They exited the park at break-neck speed and jumped into the nearest cab rattling off the address of the Megaplex and retreating to separate sides of the backseat, Castle looking up movie times on his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo opinions? Did you like the teasing? Was it realistic? Should I just end this day already and get a little more angsty? Opinions please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So here is the next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting, we had a busy day at the beach today. Just so you know, this chapter is not what I was planning at ALL. After reading some of your comments I had a general idea of what I wanted to do, but as I went it seems the muse had other ideas.**

**After reading all your reviews I have decided to up the rating and change this chapter's sexy scene up a bit. So you all know, yes there will be sex in this story (duh) but it won't be a fic of smut with some plot. As Alieh pointed out to me, stories filled with chapter after chapter of sex can get repetitive and boring. I assure you that this is NOT one of those stories! There will be lots of plot, fluffy and not. **

**So anyway, hope you enjoy the revamp! I'm working on the next chapter right now, promise!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the continuing alerts, and though I would really love more reviews, I won't be picky. Love you all! **

By the time they had arrived at the theatre their bodies had calmed down and they didn't feel as flustered anymore. As they approached the ticket booth they slowed, sidling up to one another as they perused their movie choices. With all the cases they had been working lately, and then the energy that had been put into Kate's recovery, they really had no clue what movies were out and what seemed good. Simply picking by the movie poster, they chose what appeared to be a suspense film, hoping they could get wrapped up in the plot and there by avoid any more awkward and intense moments. Castle, having not been able to finish his ice cream, decided to get popcorn and a soda. He made sure to grab two straws just in case Kate decided she was thirsty.

They made their way to the theatre, passing isles as they looked for the perfect spot. Kate, who liked to really absorb a movie wanted to be up close. Castle, who loved to sit back and take it all in, wanted to be at the back. Finally, they compromised in the middle and took their seats. As they waited for the movie to start they began to chatter mindlessly, wondering what the movie was going to be about and if the actors were going to be any good. As the previews started they unconsciously shifted down in their seats, finding a comfier position, which brought their bodies into closer proximity. As each preview passed Castle would lean closer and comment. "That one looks pretty good. Oh please, really? Who the hell would see a movie based on that? Oh wow, that looks hilarious!" and so on.

At first, Kate never being one for talking during a movie, was slightly annoyed, but as the commentary continued she grew to find it endearing. As the last preview was shown she joined Castle in his analysis and whispered her desire to see the movie when it came out. She sensed, more than saw Castle smile as he leaned impossibly closer. "It's a date then." He said lightly squeezing her arm with the hand that wasn't holding his popcorn. Kate blushed furiously, but before she could comment the movie began and she was forced to be quiet, out of her desire to follow the rules more than to not bother the other movie goers.

Much to Castle's delight, and Beckett's dismay, the movie was more of a mind twisting, heavily gory, thriller than a suspense. She hated these kind of movies ever since she was a kid. Plagued by the inevitable monster under her bed until she was 4, and then nearly given a heart attack at a haunted house when she was 15, her hatred for horror was deep-seated. Despite her distaste Kate was determined to remain steely throughout the movie, keeping her mouth in a thin, tight line, and refusing to look away from even the most gruesome scenes. About half way through the movie, as she watched the villain slash the throat of yet another victim, Kate could no longer hold her tough girl façade. She quickly averted her eyes and dipped her head towards Castle's shoulder. Though she quickly righted herself, Castle had noticed her movements and watched her for the next 10 minutes as she ducked her head, or closed her eyes from the images appearing on screen.

Just then the villian jumped out at the audience causing Kate to let out a little yelp. Castle, refusing to watch this any longer adjusted his popcorn and reached and arm around her shoulders protectively. When he kissed her temple he felt her tense up in his arms, but quickly relaxed as his fingers began drawing small patterns on her arm. "It's okay to be scared you know." He whispered.

Kate looked down in embarrassment. "I'm a cop. I see murdered bodies every day, this shouldn't scare me."

"Just because you see the after effects doesn't mean you have to like how they got there. We've both been on the wrong side of the gun before, so it's perfectly understandable to feel this way. I mean what if we were in that movie right now? Us playing the main people and our family and friends around us. I couldn't imagine what it would be liked if this sort of thing was happening to us, to them. Knowing that at every turn we could be facing death."

"You're not helping Castle."

With a tight smile he pulled her in closer. "Sorry. We've had enough talk of near death experiences for a while." He felt Kate nod softly as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. She felt so small like this in his arms, so soft and vulnerable. His wind flashed back to the funeral. The blinding shimmer in the distance, the thud of the impact as their bodies hit the ground, her blood on his hands. He still remembered the pain, how it had turned his body cold and threatened to rip his heart out as he watched her struggle to stay awake. Like he had during that moment, he felt tears fall down his cheeks, crying for one of the most important women in his life.

Kate felt a little droplet of water hit her hand and she glanced up in confusion. She was surprised to see the anguish on his face, the tears sliding down his cheeks, despite his attempts to wipe them away with his free hand. Replaying their conversation quickly in her mind she realized what he must be thinking about. She looked up at him again and her heart sank at what she was seeing. He had sat there, holding her in his arms thinking she was going to die. He had told her he loved her. She tried to imagine the roles reversed, but stopped because the pain was too great. She sat up and took his face in her hands, brushing his tears away with her thumbs. "Shhh…" she soothed. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm alive. Nothing bad is going to happen." She gazed deep into the watery blue orbs that watched her, sadness, relief and love all mixed into one. She knew it had been hard on him. She remembered what he had said. She had witnessed him sitting in her room, day after day, sleeping in an armchair because he refused to leave her side. She knew he was committed, after all, they had said always. She just didn't know, not to this extent anyways, how much her getting shot had affected him. Gazing at this big, strong man in front of her, always the jokester, always bouncing with excitement, she stopped doubting his words. She knew now, without a doubt, that he loved her.

To Castle's surprised her lips came crashing down on his, her hands threading through his hair pulling him closer. He responded to the kiss, pouring every ounce of his emotions into it, trying desperately to convey to her how he felt. No tongues we involved, this wasn't a heated, fiery kiss. Lust was definitely involved, but it was more than that. It conveyed everything they had been feeling but were too chicken to admit. This kiss had been long awaited by the both of them, and neither wanted to stop, but soon oxygen became necessary and they broke apart, although just barely, their breaths mingling together. Kate continued to pepper him with little kisses, taking in the much needed air, but refusing to actually stop.

They remained like that for a while, the popcorn and the movie completely forgotten. Taking turns kissing each other's necks, jaws, mouths, every kiss gentle and sweet, but filled with a type of passion neither had every felt. They were in the middle of a long, luscious kiss when the lights came on; placing the theatre in a soft glow, signaling the movie was now over. They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes once more. Smiling, Kate spoke. "My place."

Castle quickly returned the smile, placing a peck on her lips before practically yanking her out of the theatre and into a waiting cab. They continued their dance in the backseat, hands now roaming freely as the kissing becoming more heated. When the cabbie stopped in front of her building Castle threw him a generous tip before picking Kate up bridal style cause her to yelp in surprise.

"Castle! What are you doing? I can walk you know!" she protested, squirming a bit as he entered the elevator.

"Not for much longer" came his reply, desire thick in his throat. Kate groaned at his words, pulling him in for a fiery kiss as she repositioned herself to wrap her legs around him. His hands grabbed her ass, pressing her into him as he growled in frustration. He placed her down long enough for her to unlock the door before scooping her up again and making a bee line for the bedroom, closing the door with is foot. She continued to pepper his neck with kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He placed her on the bed beneath him and immediately began undressing her. He took his turn removing her of her shirt before undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs, taking her impossibly high heels with them. He leaned back to remove his open shirt from his arms as she quickly unbuckled him, pushing his jeans along with his boxers down to pool at his feet. His impressive member sprang free and Kate moaned at the thought of it inside her.

Pushing her farther onto the bed Castle climbed on top of her, her creamy thighs placed on either side of him. He took a moment to admire the red lace bra and panties she was sporting before undoing the clasp and freeing her breasts. He palmed the heated flesh, kissing between the valley of her breast as she gasped at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. His hands roamed her body without shame, drawing the most beautiful sounds from her lips he had ever heard from a women before. She began grinding her hips against him as the heat grew to a burning flame between them. As his rock hard member created delicious friction between her thighs she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Rick." She begged. "Make love to me."

He wasted no time in removing her soaked panties and lining himself up at her entrance. His face looked up at her for reassurance and she nodded furiously, wanting this torture to end. He entered her slowly, both hissing at the feeling. Once he was fully sheathed he leaned forward and kissed her roughly, slowly drawing back out. He picked up a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of her muscles contracting around him.

"God Kate, you're so tight."

Kate let out a delicious moan as he hit her sweet spot. "Oh God Rick, faster, please." He followed his orders obediently, quickening the pace, thrusting into her without abandon. Their love making continued as their passion grew. They took turns moaning at the feeling, reveling in the feeling of their bodies so intimately connected. As the coil in their bellies began to tighten their movements become frantic, Rick lifting a leg to create a new angle. The new position, along with his steady pace quickly brought them to their peaks, leaving them screaming out each other's names as they crashed down. They rode out their orgasms together, Rick lazily thrusting into her a few more times. Finally, they stilled, the writer still sheathed inside her as they gathered their breaths, their bodies shimmering with sweat.

Unable to hold himself up any longer he collapsed on the bed beside her, drawing her against his rapidly moving chest. She snuggled into his warmth, placing her hand over his and kissing his ribs. She had just experienced the most mind blowing sex she had ever had with a man before, and she knew it wasn't due just to skill. He leaned down and kissed her hair, his fingers gently caressing her arm. "Kate?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"That was amazing." She looked up at him and they chuckled. She leaned in to give him another kiss.

"Yah, it truly was." She settled back down onto his chest, her chin resting there as she gazed up at him.

"Kate?"

"Yes Castle?"

"I love you." He looked down at her, not entirely sure what he was expecting to see, and honestly a little scared at what her reaction might be. Naturally, she stunned him with a brilliant smile before pulling him into another kiss, this one much like their first of the night, full of emotion.

"I know Castle. I love you too." The look of pure bliss on the writers face made her chuckle as she tightened her grip on his torso. Limbs tangled and breathing in synch the couple fell asleep, completely forgetting, or perhaps choosing to ignore what conflicts tomorrow would undoubtedly bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if there are some mistakes, didn't get the chance to read of this before posting. This chapter is a bit more angsty, but i promise the fluff will resume soon enough. **

**Also, redid a bit of chapter 4, so go back and read it if you haven't!**

* * *

><p>Sunshine flooded the room, casting a soft glow upon the couple tangled up in the bed. It was well past Kate's usual wake up time, but fortunately her body had allowed her to sleep in. Since the couple had fallen asleep fairly early, it was no surprise for them when they awoke around 11pm, hungry for something other than each other. After feasting on Chinese takeout while cuddled in bed the two had resumed their passion before drifting off once more.<p>

With it now being well past nine in the morning, Kate's bladder was poking at her insistently, wishing to be empty. With a groan she reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was about to roll out of bed before a strong male arm stopped her. Looking over at her bed mate, Kate's heart softened at the sight. Castle was sleeping peacefully, a youthfulness on his features that only showed in his personality when awake. Leaning down to kiss his cheek, she gently pried herself loose and hurried over to the bathroom. Once her morning routine was done, she wrapped herself in a plush pink robe and went to te kitchen to prepare coffee.

Sensing the loss of warmth beside him, Castle began to stir, his nose picking up on the hearty aroma of coffee. Sitting up and giving his muscles a good stretch he made his was towards the kitchen, not bothering to try and find his clothes to cover himself up.

Kate was just pouring out two mugs of coffee when she felt his arms wrap around her. Castle kissed her cheek, before turning her around to give her a proper good morning smooch. "Mmmm, delicious."

Kate giggled. "All I did was brush my teeth."

"Well mint really suites you. Almost as much as cherries." She rolled her eyes as Castle's grin widened. He reached around and grabbed the steaming cup and retreated to the couch. As he broke away Kate couldn't help but notice his naked state, and she allowed herself a minute to appreciate his backside. Grinning happily she grabbed her own mug of coffee and joined the writer on the couch. Settling into the crook of his arm, they sipped their coffee in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

Castle was the first to realize what today meant, and wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "Sooo…what time are you leaving?"

It took a moment for Kate to understand what Castle was asking, but when her eyes fell on the suitcase at the door she realized. "Oh, umm, around noon I guess. I had been planning on waking up earlier this morning but I didn't get a chance to set an alarm, given our _activities_ last night."

Despite the subject of the conversation, Castle couldn't help but grin at the mention of last night. "Yes, well after last night we both could have used the extra sleep. But, anyway, you said noon?" He felt her nod her head against his chest. "Okay, well I should be able to pack up and let Mother and Alexis know I'll be gone for a bit. I can meet you back here with the SUV if you want, so you don't have to take your car. What kind of stuff should I bring? We could…"

Castle was too busy making plans to notice the detective tensing up in his arms. Though he was still talking she was tuning him out, her brain going into overdrive at his words. Did he really think that because they had admitted their feelings that he would get to go with her? Ok, so maybe that wasn't horrible ridiculous to think, but still, she had made it clear she needed time alone. "Castle." Picking up on the tone in her voice he quickly stopped, not liking how she sounded. "You're not coming with me to the Hamptons."

"Wait, what? But..but what about last night? Doesn't the mean anything to you?" he asked, the desperation and hurt beginning to show in his voice.

Beckett sighed, almost mad at letting herself get carried away last night. It already was going to be hard to leave Castle before all this happened, and now she had made it worse. She moved out of his embrace and scooted over to the end of the couch. "Look Castle, you know how much you mean to me. Last night was amazing, and I don't regret anything. It's just…too much has happened in the last while for this to get serious. I need to go to the Hamptons to be alone for a bit. Come to terms with everything. I can't put myself fully into this until I've done that."

Castle ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His tone was rough and full of emotion. "Don't you get it? We said we _loved_ each other. People who love each other are there, always. I understand you've been through a lot, but you seem to forget I've been through it too. You think I'm the same person after all that? That I'm not emotionally scared? God Kate, you can't do what you did last night, and say what you did then just leave. I have been waiting _three years_ for us to be together, and then we finally succumb to our feelings and you shrug them off?"

Kate was stunned at Castle's words, but her temper had risen too high for her to properly register them. "Shrug them off? Don't give me this bullshit Castle, you know that's not the case. I said I loved you and I meant it, but I need time to myself! If you can't understand that then clearly we need to reevaluate what we want in a relationship, because apparently we aren't clicking."

Castle stood up and glared down at Kate, not believing what he was hearing. "Stop running away!" he yelled, his voice louder than she had ever heard it. "Stop acting like you don't want me here, that you can do it all on your own. You might think you're superwoman Kate but you're not! Let me be there, give us a chance to figure out where we stand, _together_."

Kate's anger had come to a full boil, and the fact that Castle was standing in front of her, yelling at her naked was just serving to piss her off more. "Put some pants on Castle, and get out. I told you why I need to go to the Hamptons and if you can't understand that fine. Not seeing you for a month will make it that much easier to get over you."

Castle stood there, chest heaving as he looked at her, pain clear in his eyes. He moved quickly, pulling on his clothes and grabbing his keys before invading her space one last time. With fire in his eyes his lips came crashing down on hers in a heated, bruising kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues fought as his hand threaded through her hair, pulling her into him. Releasing her stared into her deep green eyes before speaking. "Good luck trying to fight this. I spent a whole summer trying to and I couldn't. Call me when you finally realize what you're missing." With a finale look he turned away, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Kate stood there, hands balled into fists and skin flushed, glaring at the door. How could he be so arrogant? Call him when I realize what I'm missing? Who the fuck did he think he was? She was not running away from them, he was adding problems to them by not understanding why she needed this trip. Looking down to see their half drunk coffee cups she snatched them up and dumped the coffee in the sink. Throwing them into the dishwasher and turning it on she went to make her final preparations before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>When Alexis arrived home from school she found her father sitting in the dark in his study, a large glass of scotch in his hand. His eyes looked vacant and his jaw was set, something clearly plaguing him.<p>

"Dad?" she called hesitantly, not sure if she should be disturbing him. "Everything all right?"

Castle startled, surprise at his daughter's presence. "Oh, hey pumpkin. Yah, things are fine." Coming into the office she sat down on the arm rest of his chair.

"Ok, I know that voice, and you are definitely lying. Only one woman can get you in a funk like this. What happened with Kate?"

Castle sighed, smiling a little at his daughter's perceptiveness. "I think I screwed up. Kate and I had a wonderful day yesterday, she told me she loved me back."

"Dad that's great!" cried Alexis, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"But then we had a fight this morning. She's going to the Hampton for a month, and after last night, I just thought things would be different. That she would want me there while she figured things out."

Alexis took a moment to consider what her father said and the Kate Beckett she knew. "Well, perhaps it was the fact that you assumed that things would change. It's great that you guys finally admitted your feelings, but think about it. It took you three years to get there. Maybe it's going to take some time for you guys to become a couple? Kate is a private person, and even though she admitted her feelings, it's going to take a while for her to come to terms with things. Just give her time Dad, she'll come around."

Castle nodded, attempting to put a smile on his face for his daughter's sake. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room to work on her homework. Castle would take his daughter's advice and give her some space. But first he needed to apologize. Grabbing his i-phone he hit speed dial 2 and settled back into his chair as the phone rang.

**Thoughts? Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stopping at yet another red light Kate angrily hit the ignore button on her cell phone. Castle had been calling non-stop for the last 15 minutes and she was still not in the mood to talk with him. After storming around her apartment to make sure she had everything she needed, she quickly dressed and headed out the door. She was now well outside of the city, and was just making her way through a little town on the outskirts of the Hamptons. Due to her anger, Kate had been driving faster than usual, and had been making good time. Much to her annoyance, the five intersections she had to go through in this small town had all been red lights, not allowing her to continue her mind numbing speed.

Leaving the town in the dust as she entered 60mph zones once again, she relaxed some as the phone finally stopped its insistent buzzing. It was short lived though, as she heard the familiar ping that meant she had a new voicemail. Not trusting herself to listen to what Castle had left, she blared the heavy bass coming from her stereo and sped along, steeling her mind until she had reached her destination.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the long, winding drive way, Kate couldn't help but stare in awe of the house before her. The large, beige stucco home had beautiful bay windows, a deep oak door, and bright colourful flowers surrounding its stoned walkway. Taking a quick look around the property and into the backyard, Kate discovered more beautifully landscaped gardens with stone walkways and a bench here and there. There was a large clear blue swimming pool and a hot tub placed under a large canopy attached to the house. Next to the canopy stood a spacious oak deck, with a large steel barbeque, and a set of plush looking patio furniture, perfect for working on a tan or reading a book. Just a short distance away was the ocean; it's deep rolling waves crashing gently along the shore line, which was littered with tiny rocks and shells.<p>

Dragging her bags inside, Kate left them by the door as she explored the near mansion. The living room held a large L-shaped brown leather couch, along with 50' inch plasma screen and all the latest gaming consoles. A rich, thick rug decorated the middle of the room, topped by a green tinted glass coffee table, with matching end tables on either side of the couch. Various potted plants lined the room, and multiple dark green and brown cushions lined the window seat that faced the backyard.

The kitchen was no less spectacular. The counter tops all grey marble, and the appliances all top of the line, shimmering solid steel. An island, with a large sink stood in the centre, while a part of the countertop that stood away from the wall served as a bar, complete with three stools. Opening the fridge, Kate found it to be well stocked, a few bottles of good wine occupying the built in wine rack. She glanced over a note placed on the fridge that the maid had left, telling Mr. Castle had called and requested preparations be made for her stay.

Further exploration showed the house to contain a dining room, rec room complete with a pool table, foosball and a pinball machine, as well as four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The master bedroom was spacious, but not overly so. The room was decorated in deep reds and golds, with crisp black accents. The king bed was plush looking, and immediately called to Kate, who resisted it for the time being. Moving into the adjoined bathroom she was delighted to find a Jacuzzi tub. Accompanying it were his and hers sinks and a sizeable shower stall with, after careful examination, held numerous shower heads, a bench, and various controls for water pressure and flow.

Kate couldn't believe all she was seeing. She knew Castle had money and great taste, but unlike the loft, the beach house was built to house more than three or four people. Its spacious rooms and variety of activities ensured she would never be bored, but the emptiness of the house set her on edge slightly. Eyeing the bed, she succumbed to the tiredness she felt and allowed herself to enveloped in the cushiony softness.

Lying there, staring at the ceiling, Kate felt the last of her anger slip away, and she was granted a few brief moments to just relax. Deciding she was ready to face her phone, she dialed her voicemail and waited for the sound of the writer's voice.

"Kate. Please pick up the phone." She heard him sigh heavily. "Fine, don't whatever. I get you're probably still mad, but I need to apologize for just assuming things would change between us so quickly. I know you're a private person and that you have trouble showing your feelings. I guess," she listened, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I guess I just hoped that after three years of back and forth you would finally want to jump into this whole heartedly. I know you love me, I don't doubt that, but I can't wait here not knowing how deep that love lies. If you choose to leave me I will heartbroken, and it will take me a long time and copious amounts of alcohol to get through it. If you choose to stay with me, you will make me the happiest man alive, and I can promise to never stop loving you. But, like I said before, being separated from you is agony, and knowing that, I can only hope you care enough to make this work and put me out of my misery. If I don't hear from you in a couple weeks I'll take it as you have decided to move on and I'll stay out of your way. Please don't let this die because you're scared Kate. Please. I love you, remember that."

Quicker then she had hoped, she felt the anguish wash over her and the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Turning over to lay on her side, she closed her eyes and let herself sob, embracing all that had happened and had been said, and knowing that, just maybe, she made have made the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
